Quien te ama
by Paraiso LemonLove
Summary: Deidara e Itachi tienen una relacion, pero eso a Sasori no le importa.Dei estaba solo y desperto con un "problemita" entre las piernas, Sasori le ayudo, Tobi vio e Itachi al pareser tambien. Que va a hacer? ESTO ES X TU CUMPLE VANILLA-CHAN  1/7 capitulos


**Soy nueva en esto y este es mi primer Fic, dedicado con todo mi cariño a mi amiga Vanilla-chan ^^.**

**No sé porque pero por lo visto tengo que aclararlo:**

Los personajes aquí mencionados NO ME PERTENESEN SON PROPIEDAD DE KISHIMOTO-SAMA

**Pareja: **SasoDei ^^ **con un poco de **ItaDei

**YAOI, LEMON, DRAMA Y MUCHO ROMANCE**

**Quien te ama. . .**

Era ya casi medio día y la _rubia histérica_ –Como la llaman casi todos los akatukis- aun no despertaba. Estaba ahí tirada en el sofá, donde se quedo la noche anterior luego de la fiesta, pero señores que fiesta! Akatsuki festejo hasta no poder más y luego de ello fueron todos a quien sabe donde con el jefe: menos Sasori y Deidara. Este último porque siendo apenas un mocoso no sobrevivió a esa guerra brutal de "quien bebe más" con el animal de Itachi. Y quedo profundamente dormido, después de quedar inconsciente por tanto alcohol.

El maestro de las marionetas no festejo, ni siquiera tomo una copa: paso la noche entera encerrado en su taller. Sasori se decidió a salir de su habitación ya que los ruidos del grupo habían dejado de escucharse un par de horas atrás, esperaba encontrar a todos en el piso ahogados de la borrachera o por lo menos a unos cuantos jurándole a kami-sama que no lo volverían a hacer pero con qué sorpresa se encontró: había un desorden descomunal-esa no era la sorpresa- y sobre el sofá de la pequeña guarida Akatsuki, estaba plácidamente dormido y a medio vestir Deidara. Se hinco frente al sofá donde observaba como el pecho del rubio subía y bajaba lentamente en cada respirar. Le gustaba verle dormir _era la única manera de tenerlo callado_, era su compañero el mas revoltoso histérico y afeminado hombre que había conocido en su vida, pero algo le decía que era casi celestial verlo dormido: como admirar una obra de arte. Que no duraría mucho.

-No Itachi ya no. . . – Se removió en el sofá Deidara

Seguro soñaba con esa carrera de copas de la noche anterior, pensó Sasori. Y sonrió, se aventuro a rosar la mejilla del rubio con el dorso de su mano.

-Hm Ita-kun por favor no. . .-

Eso último sonó demasiado sugestivo para el pelirrojo que le escuchaba sin perder detalle. Alejo la mano.

-Ita-kun ohm. . .-

0/0 Sasori no perdía detalles de esos ligeros gemidos que el rubio comenzaba a dar mientras se removía en el sofá, que luego de unos segundos no le alcanzó, PLAF!

Cayó al suelo y despertó abruptamente. Los rubios cabellos le cubrieron el rostro y tardo unos segundos en reaccionar.

-Itai. . .- Se quejo en el suelo sobándose la cabeza.

Sasori parecía sonreír por alguna razón, le aparto los cabellos del rostro y al darse cuenta de tal intimidad en aquel gesto se aparto a pasos ligeros queriendo hacer que el rostro sonrojado de Deidara y esa manera de gemir salieran de su mente. Hace tiempo que sabía que Itachi y Deidara tenían algo, todos en Akatsuki lo sabían: _la rubia histérica_ era propiedad del Uchiha. Pero eso no le impedía sentir algo parecido a la curiosidad por el inquieto rubio de ojos azules.

-Vas a quedarte ahí tirado Deidara?-

El pelirrojo lucia serio y sin emoción alguna en el rostro. Dei se levanto del suelo y camino hacia su sempai.

-Sasori-sempai. . .donde están to. . .-

Se quedo paralizado al notar algo en sus pantalones los cuales ciertamente estaban mal puestos. Se sonrojo totalmente y se tapo con un cojín, entre las piernas tenía el resultado de ese sueño erótico con Itachi.

Sasori se le acerco Peligrosamente hasta quedar a un palmo del rubio al que adoraba contemplar dormido. Él rostro del menor se encendió en un rojo más fuerte que el que ya tenía. El pelirrojo estaba dejando de dudar.

-Dei, parece que tienes un problemita.-

Esas palabras sorprendieron al menor, quien negaba fervientemente que aquello fuera cierto.

Se acercó un poco más a Deidara mirándole como a una presa: una hermosa incauta y _deliciosa_ presa. Con cada paso que Sasori avanzaba, Deidara retrocedía uno más. Hasta que topo con el sofá donde momentos antes soñaba con el Uchiha, maldito Uchiha tan jodidamente sexy que hasta en sueños lo excitaba al punto de dejarle en tan penosa situación. Y frente a Sasori!

-Sasori no Dana. . .yo. . .- se puso aun más nervioso.

Ciertamente aquella era una situación penosa, penosa y bastante dolorosa.

-Vamos Dei, déjame ayudarte con _esto_- y posó su mano sobre la entrepierna de un Deidara completamente perplejo!

Sasori podía sentir las vibraciones que despedía el cuerpo del hermoso rubio, quien no atinaba ningún movimiento o palabra.

-Sas. . .por favor. . .- Temblaba Deidara.

El pelirrojo no movió un milímetro su mano y en cambio puso su pierna en medio de las del excitado y sexy rubio, las separo un poco y lo sintió de nuevo, el estremecimiento de Deidara. Se acercó lentamente al rostro del pequeño y perdió su mirada en esos zafiros que no podía dejar de admirar, tan profundos y hermosos. Sintió la respiración del rubio entrecortada y decidió retomar el trabajo que tenía en manos. Literalmente.

-Deidara. . .- susurro para sí mismo, mientras bajada hasta su entrepierna.

Tumbo con delicadeza a Deidara sobre el sofá, dispuesto a lograr reproducir esa celestial melodía de gozo que Deidara emitía en sueños, solo que esta vez seria real y causada por el. Mientras tanto Deidara aun sin procesar lo que pasaba se dejaba manipular, como una marioneta cuyos hilos eran controlados por el pelirrojo que ahora estaba frente a él de rodillas y mirando fijamente la erección que tenia aun, bajo los pantalones.

Sasori toco la excitación del rubio por encima del pantalón, apenas rosando un poco con la yema de los dedos: recorría el contorno del miembro a lo largo a lo ancho y trazaba pequeños círculos en la base del pene, asiendo que Deidara cerrara los ojos deseando sentir más. Se acercó sin dejar de mirar ese bello rostro sonrosado y dulce frente a él, alcanzo con su mano derecha el rostro de su ángel y le pidió.

-Deidara. . .mírame-

Oh kami! Eso había sonado tan sexy en la sensual voz de Sasori, Deidara estaba que no lo creía : seria un sueño? Era por el alcohol? Ambas cosas?

Bajo rápidamente la bragueta de Dei-kun y desabrocho el pantalón.

Deidara abrió los ojos sin saber porque cada palabra del mayor le excitaba aun más. Sasori continuo y acaricio el vientre del rubiopor debajo de la camisa de entrenamiento negra, encontrando una casi inexistente línea de vello rubio en su abdomen, que seguía hasta el bóxer. Se aventuro hasta bajar el mismo y encontrarse con esa fina capa de vello y saco con sumo cuidado el miembro de su amado. Liberando la erección que se dedico a contemplar, la tomo de la base con una mano y acercó el índice posicionándolo en la punta donde había ya un rastro de liquido pre seminal y acercó su boca a el glande, vacilando y disfrutando el desespero de Deidara. Espero y lo hiso! Lo metió de lleno a su boca y empezó a juguetear con su lengua por la longitud del rubio que apenas asimilaba lo que sucedió, el pelirrojo seguía con su lengua a lo largo, en la base trazando deliciosos círculos y entrando de manera desquiciante en la puntita de la cabeza,

-Oh Sasori-sempai. . .oh. . .-Llevo su mano hecha puño ala boca tratando de sofocar los gemidos que ese placer le causaban.

Sasori complacido por lo que estaba logrando siguió con mas esmero: metió la mano que no estaba ocupando bajo la camisa y encontró esos dulces botoncitos de carne sobre el pecho de Deidara, los masajeo, trazó círculos en ellos y siguió con su trabajo solamente con la boca, tomo ambos pezones utilizando ambas manos.

-Sasoriii. . .mm. . .-Deidara no podía aquello era el cielo!

El pelirrojo seguía perdido entre las piernas del rubio, proporcionándole un placer que alcanzaba a rayar la gloria del cielo en la tierra. Sasori sentía palpitar su propia hombría bajo los pantalones, faltaba poco para que Deidara terminara. Ignoro el propio y se dedico a darle placer a aquel rubio que se retorcía de placer en su boca. Gemía lo más moderado que podía, pero no podía evitar los temblores de su cuerpo, su mirada se nublaba y su respiración y corazón estaban fuera de control. Oh Kami! La lengua de Sasori era una maravilla, su húmeda y deliciosa boca eran la gloria para Deidara.

Estaba por llegar , Deidara podía sentir todo mas intensamente a cada segundo y apretó los puños en los cojines. Sasori sabia que aquello pasaría y levanto su rostro, el rubio no le miraba esta con los parpados fuertemente cerrados. Le jalo con una mano y dejo de usar su lengua en el miembro de Dei, este abrió los ojos y a punto de protestar se encontró con el rostro hermoso sonrojado de su sempai, aquello fue tan excitante y Deidara estaba a punto.

-Saso. . .rii. . .mm!- Llevo sus manos a la cabeza de su sempai y coló sus dedos por entre los rojos cabellos del mayor atrayéndole de nuevo, incitándole a seguir.

Esta vez no cerró los ojos, sin duda esto no era ni producto del alcohol ni de un sueño: su hombría sin duda estaba en esa dulce y húmeda boca, estaba siendo deliciosamente atendida por una húmeda y hábil lengua, y sin duda quien le estaba llevando al cielo con aquello era Sasori.

Deidara dejo de sentir la respiración y el mundo, por un par de segundos: iba a pasar! Estaba llegando, casi sentía tocar el cielo hasta que. . .

-Que es lo que le hace Sasori-san a Deidara-sempai? – Interrumpió Tobi tras la puerta abierta de la entrada.

Deidara sintió el abrazador calor en el rostro y esta vez no era excitación. Sasori se puso de pie a la par de el rubio, quien estaba acomodándose la ropa de manera torpe y apresurada.

Voltearon a ver y ahí seguía Tobi, viéndoles, si pudieran ver encontraría un poema en el rostro del pequeño tras la máscara naranja.

Deidara estaba frustrado, enojado y confundido. Sasori mantuvo esa expresión indescifrable y se fue rumbo a su cuarto, Deidara no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello y tampoco sabía que debía decirle a Tobi.

-Deidara-sempai se siente bien?- Se acercó Tobi a tomarle la temperatura.

Tras la puerta estaba Kisame visiblemente ebrio, apoyado sobre el brazo de Itachi quien obviamente estaba con cara de mal genio.

Deidara se tenso cuando vio a Itachi atravesar la puerta con esa expresión.

-Ita-kun Deidara-sempai está mal!- Exclamo Tobi frente al rubio, agitando sus manos.

Deidara le miro esquivar la mirada, con algo parecido ala. . .vergüenza? Era eso lo que había en los ojos fríos y casi siempre inexpresivos del Uchiha?

Porque le esquivo la mirada? Acaso Itachi, su amado Itachi lo había visto en aquella situación? Que pasaba? Porque le miraba de aquella forma?

-Voy a llevar a Kisame a su cuarto, Deidara te quiero en mi habitación antes de que los demás lleguen-

Lo ordenó, Deidara estaba en problemas.

-Acaso le paso algo malo a Deidara-sempai?-Y Tobi no hacía más que empeorarlo.

Le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y se fue muy preocupado rumbo a la habitación de Itachi.

-Que hiso Tobi?- Se pregunto sobándose el golpe en la cabeza y con una lagrimita en el único ojo visible.


End file.
